Perfect Mistake
by Othmaine
Summary: One of Kowalski's inventions causes him to be at a temporary memory loss and Rico wants to use this to his advantage. Kico as well as Pripper!
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody's POV**

"I've done it!" Kowalski yelled, rushing out of his lab.

Rico and Skipper were engaged in a game of cards and Private was watching the Lunacorns.

"Done what exactly?" Skipper asked, his eyes not budging from the game.

"I've finally completed my newest invention!"

"Is this one going to destroy anything?"

"Not to worry Skipper, I've run every possible test. There is isn't even the slightest possibility of a malfunction."

Kowalski removed his flippers from behind his back and showed what he had hidden to his teammates.

"Behold! The Memory Enhancer!" Kowalski said in triumph.

The invention looked just like an ordinary bike helmet.

"What does it do?" Private asked.

"I'm glad you asked! The machine is designed to take any bad memories inside one's brain and morph it into a happy one. Of course there are many other things that it can do, but this is basically the jist of it."

Kowalski fit the machine onto his head and hit a few buttons that were on its side.

"Now that I've fit the device onto my cranium, I should be able to view each of my memories."

A small screen appeared in front of him.

"There we go. Now that I have selected a memory, the machine should start to work its magic."

After a few minutes of nothing, the team started to return back to what they were doing.

"That's odd. It should have done something by now."

Even more time passed and still nothing.

"Maybe I should run a few more tests." Kowalski said, returning to his lab.

* * *

**Kowalski's POV**

I walked inside of my lab and shut the door, not wanting to disturb the others.

_"_I don't understand. It should have worked!"

Just then the machine starting making a humming noise and soon after the screen popped back up with the words 'Enhancing 10%'.

"Eureka!" I yelled.

Well, now that it's working, I suppose I just have to wait.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"Skippah, do you think Kowalski is alright?" Private asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, he's been in there for some time. You'd think he would have found something by now."

"Let him be young Private. He's probably just caught up in his work."

Just then the three of them could hear an explosion from inside the lab.

"What in the name of Manfredi was that?!" Skipper yelled.

Skipper rushed to the lab door, followed by his two comrades. He opened the door and a wall of smoke came into the room.

"'Walski?" Rico called.

"Who there?"

They stepped inside the room and soon the smoke cleared out entirely. They noticed that Kowalski was cowering behind his lab table and that the machine lying on the floor, broken way beyond repair.

"What happened here soldier?" Skipper asked.

"I...I don't know." Kowalski answered, still cowering behind the table.

"Are you alright?" Private asked.

"Who are you?"

The three of them looked at each other and then back at the scientist.

"What are you talking about? You know who we are!"

"No I don't. I don't...remember anything."

Kowalski looked down at his flippers.

"Who am I?" He asked.

"Your name is Kowalski. I'm Skipper, this is Private, and this is Rico." Skipper said, motioning to his fellow teammates.

"What happened to me?"

"You are a scientist. You made an invention, but it must have malfunctioned. You must have suffered memory loss."

Kowalski was listening but he still didn't let any of them approach him. Rico got an idea.

"Me help 'Walski." Rico said.

"Fair enough soldier. At least get him to move away from the table."

Skipper led Private out of the lab and left Rico alone with his confused friend.

Rico started to walk towards him, but Kowalski whimpered like he was about to hurt him.

"Won't hurt you. Just want to help."

Rico kept moving closer until he was right in front of him. He slowly sat on the ground next to him. Kowalski slowly scooted closer to him until they were inches apart.

Kowalski looked into his eyes and he calmed down immediately. He slowly rested his head on Rico's shoulder and closed his eyes. Rico blushed at this but didn't dare push the scientist away. In just a little while, Rico could hear soft snoring from Kowalski, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

These few days are going to be _fun._

**Hey guys! My horoscope told me that I should start something new today so here it is! I thought it turned out...okay. Not AMAZING but definitely not bad. I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Skipper's POV**

The two of them had been in the lab for a while now. Part of me wanted to see what they were up to, but the other part would rather just stay here and look over some mission files.

Private was still watching the Lunacorns. Thanks to my bad luck, there's a marathon running. And from personal experience, you don't want to change the channel when Private's watching a Lunacorn marathon. You just don't. Guess no TV time for me.

After I had finished, I decided that it was probably best if I just quickly checked in on my other two comrades. I got up from where I was sitting and heading towards the door. I opened it just a little and looked inside.

Both of them had fallen asleep, still on the floor where we had left them. Rico was in more of a sitting position while Kowalski was sprawled out across his lap. It was actually a bit heartwarming.

I smiled and closed the door gently, not wanting to wake them up.

"What are they doing in there sir?" Private asked.

"Just sleeping."

"Sleeping?

"That's right."

He shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention back to the screen. I walked back to the table and sat down, not really knowing how I wanted to spend the rest of the night.

My mind flashed back to the scene that I saw just moments ago. The two of them looked so peaceful together. Maybe me and Private could do that some time...

I slapped myself in the face to clear the though from my head. Private looked over with a concerned look on his beak.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

I rubbed my stinging cheek.

"Nope. Everything's fine here."

I gave him a phony smile and hoped that he would just forget about it. You know, maybe I shouldn't try to deny those thoughts. Maybe I enjoy them. Store them in my memory and never forget.

I smiled, a real one this time, down at the table and started to zone out a bit. I looked over at the clock and was shocked by how late it was.

"It's getting late Private. Let's hit the sack."

"But what about Kowalski and Rico?"

"They're fine. Don't worry about them."

I climbed the ladder and got myself comfortable in my bunk.

"I'm thinking about giving you guys the day off tomorrow."

Private looked up at me from his bunk below.

"What for?"

I rolled over and closed my eyes.

"No reason."

"Well, thank you sir." Private said, smiling to the back of his leader.

"Don't mention it. Good night."

"Good night Skippah."

I pulled the covers up a bit more.

"I love you." I said under my breath.

I blew him a kiss and then floated off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Rico's POV**

I woke up at a reasonable time the next morning. Kowalski was still sleeping on me, so I decided not to move just yet. I didn't want to disturb him.

I looked down at him and slowly stroked his back, which got me a few sleepy moans of approval. He was so adorable.

I decided to follow my love interest's lead and fall back to sleep. Having him right there with me felt amazing, so why not do it for a bit longer?

**_3 hours later..._**

I woke up for the second time that day. I looked at the clock that was on the wall.

_So much for a reasonable time._

It was almost noon. I looked down at Kowalski and noticed that he was STILL sleeping. I know he had a rough time last night, but this is ungodly.

"Eh. 'Walski." I said, nudging him lightly.

He opened his eyes a bit but then buried his head into my chest feathers.

"I don't wanna..."

The Kowalski that I know would never say something like that, so I guess this memory loss thing will take about as long as I had suspected.

"Ooh 'ave to." I told him, trying to pry him from me.

"But whyyyyy?"

I smiled at his childlike nature. I grabbed him and brought him up into a standing position along with me. I motioned to the lab door, letting him know that we were going to leave, but right away he grabbed my flipper.

I looked back at him, blushing a little. He just smiled at me and motioned to the door just like I did.

_So this is what we're doing, huh?_

I let him hold onto me as we left the lab. Skipper and Private were at the table playing another round of cards.

"Hello sleepyheads." Skipper said smiling.

As soon as Kowalski saw the other two, he hid behind me.

"What's wrong with Kowalski?" Private asked.

I explained to them what I made of the situation.

"So you're telling me that he doesn't want to go anywhere without you?" Skipper asked.

I nodded my head. Skipper shrugged and looked back at the hand that he was playing.

"Maybe you should stick with him until he feels better Rico. Maybe let him get to know you." Private suggested.

I looked at the penguin hiding behind me and then back at Private.

"Whatever."

Private smiled and then returned to their game.

I turned around and offered my flipper back to Kowalski. He took it right away and followed me to the couch. I sat him down and watched as he waited for me to do the same.

"Wait here."

Kowalski had a sad look on his face, but listened anyway. In a few minutes I was back with some fish. I handed a piece of it to him and watched as he looked at it with a puzzled expression on his beak.

"It's fish." I told him.

"I like this?"

I nodded.

He put the fish into his mouth and slowly started to chew it. He gave me a satisfied look and stuffed more into his mouth.

I chuckled a little as I watched my friend eat fish for the "first time". I felt something touching my side and noticed that he had scooted closer to me. My face turned a deep red as he slowly started to stroke my feathers.

"Thank you, it's Rico right."

"Yep." I said nervously.

"Well thank you Rico."

I never wanted this to end. I rested my head on his shoulders and started to purr lightly from the affection I was being given. I felt myself being touched again, but this time it felt different. It felt like a _kiss._

I looked up at him and right away he locked our beaks together. My heart was racing and my thoughts were slowly starting to fade. I started to kiss back and enjoyed the sensation even more.

After a few minutes of pure bliss, Kowalski broke the kiss. I let out a few protesting moans.

_Great, _I thought. _Now I'm acting like the child._

He smiled at me and leaned over closer. Soon he had me lying against the sofa with him on top. He rested his head on my chest and closed his eyes. I let out a sigh.

_Again?_

I just hope this isn't all from that stupid machine. I'll try to get some more answers later, but for now, I need some Kowalski time.

**Hey guys! I finally got around to doing the second chapter to this story. I would've done it yesterday but I had a decent amount of homework. Honors or not, you shouldn't have to do a 4 paragraph essay for History on the second day of school! Regardless, it's here. Ooh! Before I forget! I decided to add some Pripper in this story just to spice things up. Well, mainly because I have more experience with writing Pripper than Kico, but whatever! I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
